Tsuyoku ni Naritai
by narisa rei
Summary: I wanna be stronger, so Krad can't take my body so easily, and I won't hurt him anymore.."


**Tsuyoku ni Naritai.. ( I want to be stronger..)**

Disclaimer : D.N. Angel and all related characters aren't mine..

Author's notes :

English is not my mother language.. So, if you find any spelling or grammatical error, please don't mind it.. I've tried to do my best.. hiks.. poor me..

Timeline :

Someday after manga vol. 5 (The Sleeping Wise Man Case).

Please R&R minna-san..

 That evening, the sunset was so beautiful, wind was blowing softly..

Niwa Daisuke was walking home from a book store. Really.. these days were passing by peacefully. Emiko his mom was still worried about the previous incident, so she didn't send any notices. When Daisuke was walking besides a park, he saw someone he knew.

Hiwatari Satoshi, his classmates.. That boy was sitting on a wood bench, staring at the city's scenery. That park was located in a higher area of the city, so from there, we could see the whole city's scenery with the people who were busy doing their jobs.

            " Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke called him.

Hiwatari didn't seem to know that Daisuke was observing him from a while ago.

            " uh.. oh.. it's you.." Hiwatari startled.

            " What are you doing here, Hiwatari-kun?"

            " Just see the scenery.."

            " Sou ka.. ( I see..)"

Hiwatari turned back and walked away.

            " I want to go home.."

            " A.. cho.. chotto matte.. (please wait) Hiwatari-kun!"

Daisuke ran fast to catch up with Hiwatari who was going far and far away.

            " doushita? (what's wrong?)"

            " Am I annoying you? Sorry, because I.."

            " no, that's fine.. I just want to go home. It's evening already.." Hiwatari cut Daisuke's sentences.

            " So.. Sou ka? (re..really?) Ano ne.. I just want to talk about something.."

            " about what?"

            " um.. er.. about "that" day.."

            " We can't talk here. There're a lot of people here. Do you mind coming to my house?"

            " ee.. ii desuka? (Is it okay?) "

            " aa.."

:::~:::~:::

So, Daisuke dropped in Hiwatari's apartment. He didn't say anything or tried to tell her mom about this. He didn't need to go home early that day, so he thought, if he came home late, that's okay.

Daisuke looked around the apartment. Hiwatari's apartment stills the same with the first and the last time he came. Yeah.. that time, when he went there with Saehara.

            " Please help yourself.. I want to go to the kitchen for a minute.." Hiwatari closed his bedroom's door. 

Daisuke left alone there.

_' As I expected.. Hiwatari-kun really lives alone. I wonder if he doesn't  feel lonely..'_

A minutes later, Hiwatari came again with 2 cups of tea on his hands.

            " Douzo.. (please..) " Hiwatari passed a cup to Daisuke.

            " ah.. thank you, Hiwatari-kun.."

            " so? What do you want to talk about? "

            " um.. ano ne.. I just want to say thanks about that day. Because of your help, I can bring Dark back.. If you didn't tell me about Towa-chan, er.. I mean, The Guide of Eternity, maybe I didn't know what should I do.. Thanks a lot, Hiwatari-kun! "

Hiwatari observed Daisuke with a strange look.

            " you.. you always like that.. Always being so kind.. I can't understand you.. Why did you thank me? Dark trapped in the mirror world, that's because of me, right?! Why did you thank me? I.. I really can't understand you.. "

            " Hiwatari-kun.."

            " I always hurt Dark and of course hurt you too.. But why you can still act as nothing is going on? Why you can still being so nice and kind to me? "

Daisuke smiled warmly.

            " Hiwatari-kun.. I don't want Dark and Krad ruined our friendships. I never saw you as an enemy, but as a friend, Hiwatari-kun.."

            " But, Krad stayed inside of me, so he is me! "

            " Krad is Krad, Hiwatari-kun is Hiwatari-kun. You aren't the same. I DO hate Krad, but I never hate you. Ore wa shitteru, Hiwatari-kun wa warukunai.. ( I know, Hiwatari-kun isn't bad..)

            " I.. still can get it.. And.. why it has to be you? Why you have to be my enemy? Why it has to be the person who always being so nice and kind to me?  The one who wants to make friends with me… From all people in this world, why it has to be you?!"

Daisuke felt really sorry for the boy in front of him. Hiwatari was a perfect person. He is handsome, talented, genius, and so on.. But he always alone.. 

            " Do you know Niwa? I always feel lonely. Nobody truly care for me. My dad.. he just wants my brain.. He never loves me as his child. Then you came. But you are my enemy. I don't know what should I do. But, you must know, I never mean to hurt you.. never want to hurt you.. really.."

A tears fell to the floor. Daisuke amazed.

_'Hiwatari-kun is crying?'_

            " A few days ago, my father phoned me. He was really angry with me because I released  Dark. Then, he told me, the next time I meet Dark, I must capture him no matter what. Although I have to use force.. I'm worried too about Krad. He can use my body freely and I can't control him. So, if someday I really hurt you, or Krad hurts you, you must know that I never mean to do that. I just control myself. I'm sorry.."

_' I can't believe it. Hiwatari-kun is crying? Yes, he is crying.. Is he suffering that much? Poor him.. Everybody knows that Hiwatari Satoshi is a perfect boy. He is genius, talented, and famous, but he is unhappy..' _

Spontaneously, Daisuke hugged Hiwatari tightly.

            " Ii yo.. (That's fine..) I have told you, right? Hiwatari-kun wa warukunai.. I know that clearly. So, stay calm.. It's okay. Dark isn't a person that can be defeated so easily, right? We gonna be alright. You must care of yourself first. You must rest well. If you are weak, Krad can take your body easily.."

Hiwatari felt comfortable and warm when Daisuke embraced him. 

_' I never felt how it feels to be loved and to love somebody. But, this time, there is a person who truly wants to make friends with me, the person who is my enemy too. Why it must be like this? But still.. I understand.. This life isn't easy.. There is a time to feel happiness, but there is another time when we must try hard to passed a high wall in front of us. I must think that I can passed that wall. I must be a stronger person! So, Krad can't take my body easily, can't take the precious moments from me! '_

            " Feel better? " asked Daisuke.

            " Aa.. sorry.." Hiwatari released himself shyly. " I'm fine now. You can go home. Your mother will worry if you go home late, right? "

Still with the smile, Daisuke nodded.

            " Okay, I go home now. Please take a rest, Hiwatari-kun. See you at school! I'll bring you lunch. We'll eat together tomorrow! Ja ! "

Then Daisuke left the apartment..

_' Yes.. I know.. I'll be stronger so I can control Krad and don't hurt Niwa anymore. Indeed, life isn't easy. But I'll try to make it looks beautiful in my eyes. Ore wa kitto, tsuyoku ni naru da! (I'm sure, I'll be strong!)_

:::OWARI:::

uff.. after all, finished.. fiuh..

While I was writing _"Ore wa shitteru, Hiwatari-kun wa warukunai.."_ I remembered the ending scene of Yami no Matsuei's manga vol. 2. When Hisoka thought about Tsuzuki, _"minna wakatteruyo.. omae wa warukunai… " ah.. Hisoka-kun! You're so cute and kind!! (eh?) Please don't mind it. I'm just an insane girl who loves cute guys.. ^_^;;_

Please tell me what do you thing about this fic..

Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
